


Beautiful night

by ammstar11



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Date Night, M/M, Movie Night, Movie Reference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 09:03:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16260992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ammstar11/pseuds/ammstar11
Summary: Nico is confused by a song in the movie Will has him watch(Based off of a real conversation I had with my girlfriend)





	Beautiful night

Nico didn’t understand why Will was so insistent that he watch this movie with him, well he didn’t mind or anything but he just didn’t see what Will was so excited about when it came to two dogs that seemed to be the complete opposite of each other falling in lov- oh… okay maybe he could figure out why Will thought that this would be a good date night movie after all.

Earlier that day Will had explained to Nico that they had just gotten some movies to play in the infirmary for patients that had to spend longer amounts of time in there so that they could pass the time, and seeing as there were no patients at the moment he thought that they could watch some of them together and maybe make a date out of it.

Nico had thought that it sounded fun so he had agreed. So here they were sitting side by side on one of the beds in the infirmary watching, what did Will say it was called? Oh yeah Lady and the Tramp. Nico had to admit that the dogs were cute. Will seemed to really be enjoying the movie too so Nico just sat back and watched, well that was until that song started…

Nico watched as the two dogs sat together and the chef brought out a plate of spaghetti.

For dogs? Really?

But he just shrugged and continued watching but then the chef began to play an accordion.

Where did he even keep that in a kitchen?

Will sat up and Nico could tell that he was really excited about what was coming.

Oh, this is the night  
It's a beautiful night  
And we call it bella notte  
Look at the skies  
They have stars in their eyes  
On this lovely bella notte

Nico was really confused. “Wait what?”

Will picked up the remote and paused the movie and turned to him. “What’s wrong?”

Nico gestured towards the screen with a puzzled look on his face. “Why is he saying ‘It’s a beautiful night so we call it beautiful night’? How does that make any sense at all? I mean he’s just repeating himself.”

Will was quiet for a moment but then he smiled and laughed realizing what was bothering Nico so much. “It’s a kids movie, it was intended for English speaking audiences and to teach them words in other languages through a catchy song, just think of it from an English speaker’s point of view.  
“Besides it’s a beautiful song, so just sit back and enjoy it.” He smiled once more, this time with more adoration than humor and he rewound the movie to the beginning of the song so that they could enjoy it fully this time.

Oh, this is the night  
It's a beautiful night  
And we call it bella notte  
Look at the skies  
They have stars in their eyes  
On this lovely bella notte

Nico supposed it did sound lovely so he sat back and leaned into Will a little.

Side by side with your loved one  
You'll find enchantment here  
The night will weave its magic spell  
When the one you love is near

Will placed his right arm around Nico’s shoulders and held him closer as he leaned his head on top of his boyfriends head.

For this is the night  
And the heavens are right  
On this lovely bella notte

Nico leaned his head on Wills shoulder enjoying the closeness.

This is the night  
It's a beautiful night  
And we call it bella notte  
Look at the skies  
They have stars in their eyes  
On this lovely belle notte

Nico felt so comfortable sitting like this and now that he had gotten past the language thing he couldn’t help loving the lyrics and he smiled to himself because he knew that Will was smiling as he mouthed the words along with the song as it played.

Side by side with your loved one  
You'll find enchantment here  
The night will weave its magic spell  
When the one you love is near

This really did feel magical and Nico really loved it.

For this is the night  
And the heavens are right  
On this lovely bella notte

…  
By the end of the movie Nico was so comfortable that he didn’t want to move because they had remained in the same position since that song. Neither one of them wanting to move away, just wanting to cuddle together. But it was getting late so they would have to head back to their cabins soon.

“So what did you think of the movie?” Will asked looking expectantly at Nico who shrugged but smiled when Wills face fell slightly.

“I thought it was cute, I didn’t really like those cats though and that woman…” he made an annoyed face thinking of the aunt. “She was so clueless and kept jumping to the wrong conclusion just because she didn’t like dogs; that’s not fair.”

Will smiled again and shrugged. “Yeah but unfortunately that’s just how some people are, at least by the end she realized that she was wrong.”

Nico rolled his eyes.

“So besides that did you like it?” Will asked again and Nico nodded.

“Yeah, maybe we’ll watch it again sometime.”

“Yeah, but maybe next time we’ll watch the second one.” Will said and he smirked when he saw how that had caught Nico’s attention.

“There’s more?”

Will nodded again not bothering to hide how funny or cute he found Nico’s excitement when he said that. “Yeah and it’s focused on the boy puppy, Scamp.” He loved the way Nico’s face lit up and the way he tried to hide it and play it off as no big deal the best he could.

“Well I guess we’ll have to watch that one too then, you know to keep with the order of the films and all.”

“Whatever you say Deathboy.” Will gave him a kiss on the cheek before getting up to put the movie away and turn off the lights as they left the room.

As they walked back towards the cabin they held hands and watched as the stars twinkled away in the night sky. It really was a beautiful night.


End file.
